Thrice Upon a Time
by GHLavi
Summary: Peter Pan is having a little trouble in Neverland . . . The boy who never ages, has started aging. With the help of Humpty Dumpty and the girl Alice from Wonderland, Peter strives to leave Neverland. Captin Hook has cursed him to never leave the island, but without the Lost Boys and Wendy, Peter Pan doesn't know what to do. Away to Storybrooke! ON HIATUS!
1. Volume 1

Thrice Upon a Time

Volume 1

:The Boy Who Ages Once Again:

_Peter's P.O.V.-_

"Yeah right," Hook snarled. He stared at me with his dark eyes, and an unamused look washed over his face. He lifted his boot off of my back, and I gasped frantically for air. Getting quickly to my knees has continued, "I'm not heartless, go. But I'm not letting you ever leave Neverland." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to his face. "Got it?" he spat.

I nodded, and stumbled back as he let me go. I was speechless. I was hopeless. I couldn't move any longer, my legs felt heavy. Two men came towards me at Hook's command.

"Drag him away." Hook ordered. The men dragged me off of the ship, almost effortlessly. Was I really this pathetic? I slowly reached for my small dagger on my belt. Right as the men were letting my go I stabbed the one on the left in the leg and ran. I heard the man scream in pain in the distance, but I just kept running. What happened to me? I am usually so sure of my self . . . I hate to admit it, but I'm always so conceded and selfish. Why was I so weak? That's when the pain hit me.

I screamed out loud. The pain in my chest became unbearable, and I fell to the ground. It was clod and wet, and my hands were gripped tightly next to my chest. I lost all feeling in my limbs, and everything was slowly getting dark. I felt a sting in head, creating a strong headache. I cringed and wished the pain would only end. My heart was pounding and . . . I . . .

"_PETER!" the curator yelled at me. I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out._

"_Try to catch me!" I yelled, jumping off of the desk and sprinted around the corner. I slid down the hall, making more turns left and right. _

"_Hey Tink!" I called. Tinkerbell flew out of my pocket. The tinkering of fairly language answered my call. _

"_What can I do to help?" Tinkerbell asked. _

"_Can you fly ahead of me to light the path?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Thanks Tink!"_

"_I wonder what Wendy will think of this," I said as I held the stolen necklace to my face._

"_You ass." Tinkerbell snarled at me. I ignored her rude comment and kept running. As I ran out the door, leading to the out side, I jumped. As I started to fly, I did a flip in the air. I laughed as I flew away. _

"_Onward to Neverland!" I called out behind me to Tink. She caught up to me fast, and held on to my shirt. She climbed on to my shoulder, and sat down. I thought to myself, "S__econd to the right, and straight on till morning." They may not be real directions, but they always remind me of Wendy. It's true, I may have had a thing for her. It drives Tinkerbell crazy. I don't get her problem. I spun once again in the air as Tinkerbell left a sprinkle of pixie dust behind. As we landed, we were once again in Neverland. I met up with the Lost Boys as soon as we got back. _

"_Peter, you're back!" Tootles exclaimed. I held up the necklace, and they all pitched in oohs and ahs. _

"_Wow Peter, you're amazing!" Nibs said. Slightly gave a disgusted look._

"_I could have done it slightly better." He boasted. We all gave a sigh, of course we all expected him to try and top me. We just let it go though. _

"_Boys, I'm going to go visit Wendy. I'll be back later." I said. _

"_Awww C'mon." They all complained in unison. I patted their heads and dashed out of there. After __all, my shadow did need mending. I flew away, Tinkerbell following me. She wasn't too pleased of where we were going, but she tagged along anyway. _

_We came up to the Darling's house, only one light was on. The rest of the house was silent and dark I flew up to Wendy's window, and let myself in. I sat down on Wendy's bed. She was so peaceful sleeping there. I stroked her hair, and she woke up._

"_Peter" she spoke softly. My mind soon began to blank, and everything went black. _

"Oh goodness, you're awake." I looked around. I was in a wooden cabin, and a boy was hovering over me. No, he wasn't exactly a boy, but he didn't look like a grown up to me. I was sprawled on a couch, my hair was pulled back and there was a damp cloth placed neatly on my forehead. A blanket was placed around my body. He smiled at me, as I stared, trying to figure out what had happened. My heart then skipped a beat. I wasn't . . . No, I couldn't be. I slowly sat up. I looked, and saw that the clothes I had been wearing were too tight, and my limbs were much longer. I gasped at what I saw, and in shock I layed back down. Then I spoke to this guy:

"Where . . . Am I?"

_AN: Hello! I'm Lavi. Please, I really appreciate comments, and I am only an amateur at writing, so please review! This was actually a short chapter compared to what I'm used to writing, so I will definitely write more. If I don't get any reviews, I might decide to not continue based on how popular it is. Thanks for reading! ~GHLavi_


	2. Volume 2

Thrice Upon a Time

Volume 2

:He Who Fell from the Wall:

_Humpty Dumpty's P.O.V-_

I blinked. This boy was lying on my couch as confused as can be. I felt sorry for him . . .

"I'm terribly sorry! I should have introduced myself. I am Humpty Dumpty, but my friends call me Hunter. Call me whatever you would like. This is my house. You must have collapsed in the woods not too far from the kingdom, so I brought you here."

"The kingdom? Last I remember I was running from his ship . . ."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any ships docking here in Wonderland for a while now . . ."

"Wonderland? No, I meant Neverland. Wait, are you saying I'm not in Neverland?"

"Neverland? I've never heard of such a place." He gave me a puzzled look. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Me? I'm Peter . . . Peter Pan." He looked around. I could tell something was really troubling him. I didn't dare ask what was wrong, but I couldn't just sit here when he looked like that. I decided to make some tea, to ease the mood.

"How about I make up a warm pot of tea, and afterward we can out side. Maybe you can take this chance clear your head." I smiled. I had just finished filling the kettle with water when Peter finally answered.

"I guess so. I mean, I don't know what else to do . . ."

"Good. Would you like black or green tea?"

"Green I guess. Doesn't matter to me."

I felt so bad for this boy I found in the woods. It's almost as if he has become lost and gave up on finding his way back. Well, I thought my life was hard, but compared to how confused he seemed, I felt pathetic. I stood and watched as the tea brewed, fetching a cup and saucer for him and myself. I handed him the cup and saucer after I had pored tea into it.

"Careful, it's hot." I warned him, and sat down at my desk. Opening up a folder, I glared down at the file report. _God, I only have 98 days left . . . What am I going to do? _As I stared, I hear Peter mumble something in between sips of tea. I looked up, but he seemed to be concentrated on something else. The newspaper from a week ago was left on the coffee table, open to the page of dear Alice's column. He seem deeply fascinated with it. I put my documents away, thinking I could work on them later, and walked up to Peter. "So, are you also interested in the new rabbit hole that appeared in town?"

"Rabbit hole?" Peter questioned.

"Weren't you just reading the article?"

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

"You were the one reading it, you should tell me."

"Oh, there would be such a slim chance I could do that."

"And why is that?"

"I can't read!"

"What?! That's preposterous. Why would a young lad of your age have no ability to read?"

"I never learned. Simple as that. I can read simple words, but if you asked me to read a book, there's no chance I'd be able to."

"Why, what about your parents? Haven't they a clue their son cannot read?"

"Parents? I've never had em'. I've seen Wendy with her parents, is that the same?"

"No parents? That's a frivolous idea. Did they pass on?"

"No clue. I just never had parents."

After realizing I would never win against Peter, I decide to change the subject. "Peter, why don't we wander out?"

With a puzzled look he nodded but added, "Where are you taking me?"

I hadn't thought about that. My, my. What have I done? "I'm not sure . . . Where about do you think we should go?"

"How would I know?! Maybe if you had a map of some kind . . ."

"Map? You said you couldn't read."

"I can read a map, I'm not an idiot. I just never learned how to read English."

I sighed. I guess I really can't win with this strange child. I didn't own a map . . . "I'm terribly sorry Peter, I don't have a map." I thought about what we could do, and came up with two options; We could just take a walk, and go as far as we could (not knowing what we could run into) or we could go and visit Alice. She we definitely have some sort of map. I shared our options with Peter, and let him decide. Of course, he didn't know what kinds of things we might run into. He chose the walk anyway. I could take it from the side of his personality I had known for this past few hours that he is a very adventurous person. So, his choice wasn't too surprising. I grabbed my trench coat, and a smaller green rain jacket from my closet.

"I apologize for not having any attire in you size, but try this. It might just work." I smiled and handed the green jacket to him. It seemed to fit him pretty well, but he didn't say anything. I think he might have mumbled a small, 'thank you' but no other sound came from him. I went into my bed room, and opened the nearest drawer. Placed neatly lay my hat, such a precious heirloom to me. It was my brothers, before he left to meet the Queen to beg for out father back. He never returned, and I wonder what had happened. I had cried nights, waiting for him to return. And when he didn't, I sought help from the King, a job. But, unfortunately I was in a large accident. I live with these scars and stitches in me, like cutting paper with scissors. Almost as if I was meant to break into smaller pieces. That my existence in this world wasn't necessary. I put the hat on, and grabbed a cane from beside the bed post.

"**Come along Peter. We're going on an adventure."**

_AN: I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I've been working on a lot of projects, and I haven't had the time. Also, I would really appreciate reviews. If I don't get any, I'm going to wrap this up as soon as possible, It's not my best work. Thanks for reading, it means a lot! ~GHLavi_


End file.
